


Serious Pranks to Wrestling to Love Making

by LadyinBlack



Series: It Sure Is Never Easy to be Yours [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinBlack/pseuds/LadyinBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From simple pranks that lead into a game fight of wrestling turning into something that Hanji is not sure if she's alright with. Sometimes, acting like a complete child until they realized that they also need to return and act like adults is a complete sweet and funny kind of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Pranks to Wrestling to Love Making

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy that I was able to finish this fic only in one night and had it double checked before uploading it.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This was supposed to be uploaded two days ago but I was very busy with school reports and all servers are down due to upgrading, so yeah, kinda have this uploaded delayed with the exact day I was suppose to upload this with my other fic chapters. (I kinda upload them all at once together)
> 
> Have fun reading.

Levi was walking fast on his feet as he turned a corner to find himself in front of Hanji's office. He's getting anxious to scoop her into his arms and throw her somewhere else. The damn woman just made a complete replica of a cockroach and placed it on his pants' pocket. When he was drinking his coffee just moments ago, that stupid replica cockroach was the very reason why he spluttered the entire coffee on his uniform. He was drinking coffee and took his handkerchief out of his pocket and there it was, the fake cockroach also flew out together with his handkerchief and fell on his shirt. Not so suddenly, Aurou and Petra cam inside and Aurou, too surprised about the fake cockroach on Levi's shirt and not knowing that it was actually fake, panicked and took something- anything to hit it right on his chest.

Levi glared icily at Aurou and told him that it was fake but too late, the coffee on Levi's hand had already splurged on his white damn shirt, and he just washed them yesterday, and now, _fuck._ He had Aurou in return, clean the entire floor instead of giving him his day off from any drills. Aurou groaned as Petra watched and laughed.

Levi decided that he had to get to her and give her his sweet revenge. He stood straight in front of her office door and quickly opened it, revealing a group of people sitting together around the table talking with their voices low and serious.

Hanji was right in the middle of them all, leading the meeting as she was cut by what she was saying as all eyes went straight for him by the door. When she saw Levi opened the door and realized that he can't do anything to her since she is having a meeting with her squad, a tiny evil smile formed in her lips and Levi saw it.

He knew that she was a success in placing him in such an uncomfortable time and succeeding in her prank to him. Now that he wanted revenge on her, he can't do it and for the second time around, she won all over him again.

Levi's right eye twitched in disgust as he faced them, standing stupidly by the door.

"Wrong room" he muttered and quickly closed the door behind him and walked again.

_I swear that Shitty Four Eyes is going to pay!_

This is not the first time that she won through him with her pranks and he can barely count them one by one and he swears revenge tonight.

**-x-**

Hanji pushed open the door from her office and went running towards the hallway of rooms. It was almost past nine in the evening and she just adjourned the meeting a bit late, from the afternoon to early evening.

Not long after she adjourned the meeting, she felt hunger had strike her and decided to take some dinner with Moblit. She had fun talking with Moblit as they had dinner in the Corps' eatery and told him to go and leave her after they were done eating. He deserved some break, most especially he worked too hard for the meeting to be arranged properly and go smoothly as planned.

When she came back to her office and took a sit on her chair, she scrambled on some few notes and books. He throat went dry and have to walk back again to the eatery to get some tea and water. She stretched and then proceeded.

The hallway was full of retiring young soldiers who just came out of the bath and are now off to their bedrooms. They greeted Hanji as she passed but some had their eyes opened wide when Hanji passed by them. The others whispered to some of their comrades ears while the others tried to talk to Hanji but she dismissed them, saying that she is in a hurry. She needed to get back to her room and finish a paper to be submitted to Erwin that is related with her meeting with her squad earlier.

She walked passed by the hallway again as everyone stared in utter surprise as she passed by everyone. By the time she finally arrived by her office door, a brave young man approached her.

"Hanji-san…" he blinked and is starting blush.

Seeing how cute he was, Hanji decided to hear him out. "What is it?"

The young man gulped hard and whispered. "You have a big blood stain on your pants, squad leader". He looked at her then waited for no reply and dashed on his feet, not even turning back to see her expression on her face.

Hanji in return went immediately inside her office and stand in front of the mirror. There she saw such great horror that any other white pants could get- red stain, eating almost half of her entire butt. She gasped in horror and thought of what had happened. She is sure that she doesn't have her period because it just ended yesterday, making her double sure that the red stain on her white pants is not blood.

She made her way towards her chair and there she finds out that is indeed the source of red stains that surely looked like blood stain when it met with white pants. She touched it and tried to smell it and she recognized the smell, it was something like strawberry syrup, but a bit redder and is definitely the one her white pants.

And she perfectly knew who the culprit is.

He might have done this while she and Moblit were having their dinner just a while ago. As she rushed back through her memory on the hallway, where most of the young soldiers are at have definitely saw it. She turned red as her blood boil in anger and in humiliation, sure that her 'stained white pants' will definitely hit the top chart of the week's gossip.

She'll hate it more if Erwin or even Mike will ask about it from her, even Moblit.

It's already night time and he is most probably preparing himself for sleep and if she goes in there, she can have her desired vengeance for him as he will be caught off guard and unaware of her surprise revenge.

Having nothing else in mind but to have her get back, she immediately rushed on her heels.

**-x-**

Levi smirked as he place his cravat carefully on the top most of his drawer, feeling contented of how he ended his day and is now preparing himself a goodnight sleep. Surely he got all fused about his coffee-stained-newly-washed-white-shirt this morning but is now feeling definitely settled.

He sat on his bed and removed his boots, stood up again and placed it by the doorway. Once he made his way towards his bed again, Hanji opened the door and grabbed him by the waist. With all her might, she threw him on his bed, wondering why the fuck he didn't locked his door earlier.

Levi was surprised of her sudden appearance inside his room, not expecting that she'll give out this kind runback on him with even a scream of anguish as she threw him with all her might on his bed. When she stood by the foot of his bed looking like some sort of maniac, hair unfixed and mostly stands everywhere, Levi smirked at her and she indulge on top of him and tries to strangle him. Her hands were a perfect fit on his neck and grasps it with her fingers. When Levi removed her hands from his neck quite easily, her hands both picked pillows and hit it on his face so many times but his face didn't even changed and remained expressionless like before. Seeing that her efforts has no effect on Levi, she had the pillow pressed right on his face.

In response to her wild action, Levi pulled her and turns them over as he is now the one on top of her, having her strangulation no effect on him entirely at all nor her pillow attack on his face and head. She tried to struggle under him but he held her wrist so she won't be able to scratch his face nor pull him so she'll be on top of him again. He angled carefully his hips on her and lowered his face on her, noses very little apart from each other.

He smirked as her jaw tightened. "You'll pay for what you've done this time Levi!"

 _She looked like she had some fun,_ he thought _._ Levi can't help himself from smirking since he knew perfectly well that his plan went smoothly and earned him his desired revenge on her.

"In return for making that cockroach replica and placed it on me, I'd say it's not a good thing to do Shitty Glasses."

"Well it's not that bad and mean compared to what've you done to me!" she was wondering why his revenge on her was way unforgivable; to think what she did was just place a fake cockroach on his pants' pocket.

"It flew on its own and because of that, Aurou fucking panicked and had it hit with a filthy broom as it also hit my coffee and stained my newly washed shirt." Hanji stopped and had her mouth formed into an 'o', obviously surprised and didn't expect that happening at all to Levi.

"Well! It's still not my fault that you stained your shirt!"

"But you are the main reason that those things fucking happened and started, Shitty Four Eyes" he leaned closer and he can feel her breath on his lips, making his body tingle all of a sudden.

Hanji did thought of his point but still can't accept about the humiliation that she received from a number of younger brats. "I was humiliated in front of those soldiers Levi, as for you, you only received the same feeling of humiliation from Aurou"

"and Petra" he adds.

"That's only two, mine is like more than twenty you dwarf." She sounded offended and her face flushed pink. "Take note, their also way close to you than those people who witnessed me walking down the hallway with my pants with red stains" she pouted and looked at Levi in his eyes.

"So?"

Hanji rolled her eyes with a slight groan. "So it means you can goof around each other since you're close to them you jerk."

Hanji tried to calm her breaths down and tried to push Levi away from the top of hers, struggling hard as she can as she shakes her wrist off from Levi's hand and move her hips to get away from him. But the weight of Levi is making things hard for her to escape and after a few minutes of struggles, she gave up and sighed in defeat.

"All right fine. I won't pull another prank on you again I swear" she said as she tries to relax herself.

"Really now" Levi's only response from her, not really much convinced of her words of never pulling another prank on him again.

In return, Hanji looked away and bit her lower lip, a sign of hers that she is indeed planning another attack on him or another prank soon.

They remained in their position like that for another few minutes since Levi is making sure that she won't attack him again because he is sure indeed that she will put another unaware attack on him if he lets her go.

Realizing their position, Levi was able to fully be absorbed of Hanji's brown chocolate eyes, moisturized and soft thin lips and her pink cheeks. She's breathing in a more of a weird manner; most probably because he's on top of her and his weight on her is causing her to breathe a bit unsteadily.

He looked at her everywhere and recalls how much he wanted to taste those luscious lips of hers and caress her cheeks. He had always admire her in most different ways. How can she still look presentable after always being busy with all her researches and experiments? Or even after she kills numerous titans and their blood spills on her, she still looks… adequate enough for his eyes. The thought is making him feel difficult and sweaty as she now in return turn to look at him in disbelief.

He's watching her, and is completely being absorbed on her.

And she can completely see how Levi watch her from every corner of her face. It makes her feel uneasy since Levi doesn't usually act this way towards her before, nor even observed her with this amount of focus before.

Hanji tried to calm her breath and give back the same amount of focus on him, closing her eyelids and opening then slowly as she can.

With no words at all, Levi was already being tempted to do something that he shouldn't. He is feeling something illegal, something that he shouldn't feel to her but can't stop himself. Slowly, he inches his face on to her, descending it as he felt her nose on his.

"Levi…" Hanji was already feeling some little titans inside her stomach; punching the walls of her abdomen making her feel nervous as Levi breathes heavily right above her face. Their noses were glue on each other and Hanji could feel that it doesn't seem alright. She's having a hint of whatever it is that he is doing, and she is nervous about it.

She pursed her lips into a thin, tight line and then bit her lower lip.

 _Fuck!_ Levi hated seeing when she does that, it was just too...cute on her, making him always feel that he too _needs_ to bite that lip of hers.

He could feel his pants getting tight but is having a hard time to do with her looking so cute, breathing on him, smelling her scent and he being on top of her.

As though his hands have brains on its own, it slowly crawled on her lower lip to her chest, trailing her closed buttoned shirt. He settled his hand by her breast and was surprised to feel her nipple getting hard. _So she wasn't wearing any bra?_ He thought as his inner was even more surprised than what he could show through his face. It was a good thing to find that out that she didn't squirmed away from his sudden touch in one of her most sensitive part of her body.

His breathing started to speed up in shallow phases, analyzing her, reminding himself of the things that she has that made him actually like her at all, where even he himself is not aware and didn't want to admit to anyone specifically.

He likes a lot of things about her, her vibrant chocolate brown eyes, her strong hair on her scalp, her thin lips most especially when she bites her lower lip, her soft cheeks and now the way she blushes under him.

Now, he's slowly caressing them one by one and he sure is enjoying it. He never got the chance to do it to her despite his inner wants and needs and curiosity but now, he is taking it us much as he can, fearing that he will never get the chance to do it again next time around. He wanted to feel her on his hands, her strong grip hair, her luscious lips, every corner of her face and hopefully her body.

He didn't know why he feel this way towards her of all people around them, but something in her is definitely making him feel this way and it's haunting him day and night.

That's why he enjoyed touching her hair, or his hold onto her waist and throwing her around for a wrestle as much he liked. He could get to touch her and make him feel the warmth that he never usually has from anyone, most importantly from any woman.

But why from her?

He still couldn't understand. Even if it's confusing and not clear, he still liked the feeling of her by him. Maybe because they have together, side by side for a long couple of years already, knowing each other and most of all, he wouldn't deny that she's the only one who knew him better than anybody does. She knows when he's keeping something for himself and didn't want to tell anyone, she knows when he is feeling irritated or happy or bothered or crushed behind his stoic and expressionless face and most of all, Hanji is the only who can completely understand his harsh words that most people wouldn't understand and think nothing but as really insulting and horrible to listen to, knowing that he cares and he means to help, not to insult.

They too share alone some things that most people doesn't have. From simple glances, he knows when she is about to have herself worn out inside her lab and finish something that she should or on her smiles which seems familiar and the same to almost anyone, only Levi could decipher if she really mean that smile of she is just forcing herself to smile, she's having a problem or she is worried.

He knew perfectly when she needed a time off despite her denying it and will give her tea instead and stay with her until she could fall asleep. He will then carry her to her bed and watch her peacefully before he goes to his own bed. She knew how Levi could protect himself and most of their comrades, trusting their lives to him. If things go like hell and the others would die, the way Levi would comfort them before dying and their comrades to accept the bitter reality made her feel that he is a worthy captain beyond anyone else. She perfectly admired that about him, knowing that their soldiers could rest in perfect peace.

They have been the best of friends and comrades in a weird way towards each other, reserving certain things that is only made for one another like they insult each other, but being a protective parent-like towards each other, a friend who reaches out when the other is in desperate need, a shoulder to lean on when the other is down and a teacher who enlightens the other when they find themselves in total confusion. They have each other's back, a companion and a comrade who stick to the other until the worse.

They tend to act mature and serious towards each other most of the time, knowing each other's limits and each other's vocabularies and lifestyle. No one aside from them knew each other's inner demons and darker secrets. They could get to kid each other out, acting like children from constant teasing and pranks despite their normal and serious tones of teasing.

And today they just had another round of that. She pulled a prank on him and he took revenge as she tried to wrestle him to death.

And this happened.

She just threw him on his own bed and tried to scramble on top of him and strangle him to death but he overthrows her and now he is on top of her.

To make it worse, he finds himself utterly confused all of a sudden as he submerge his self on her glorious, hypnotizing eyes, realizing their relationship, the bond and closeness that they share which h amazes him greatly.

He could that she too is now being confused. Somehow, he is hoping that she could get to feel and remember their closeness so that she would stop trembling. It made him worried knowing that she is trembling with almost, is that fear he is seeing in her eyes? And it's because of him. He doesn't intend to make Hanji feel scared of him; he never did since they always had felt fair and comfortable towards each other more than anyone else.

And his nose on hers, foreheads glued to each other, breath tingling each other's skin is all new to him, and he wanted to find out more. Slowly, he closed his eyes and locked his lips to her, planting a small delicate kiss on her thin lips, hoping for a good response. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to do so to find out how she would react.

The poor scientist had her eyes opened in wide surprise when the World Strongest Man kiss her on the lips and can't even push him away as he held her wrist tightly. When his lips moved, caressing her lips, trying to open her mouth, she slowly closed her eyes and opened a little for him, sighing in defeat.

He entered her mouth with his tongue, slowly going on top of hers, sliding through her teeth and then roamed around her mouth. He tasted every bit of her and never knew she tasted this great, and he dove immediately right again after he pulls his mouth very little away from so he could adjust and position his self in another angle so he could enter her mouth a little bit from the left.

Hanji's cheeks were turning pink as Levi is also flushing red. He never though they'll do something like this, and it's making himself lost totally under sweet torture. Like a flame starting to get hotter and brighter, he loosed his grip on her, still waiting for her response on his hard working lips. And alas, she finally made connection to him.

Hanji's tongue then slowly entered his mouth, doing the same thing that he did to her. He felt her tongue pass by from the top of his, felt the side of his mouth, pass by through his teeth and in return, he sucked on her tongue. When she felt that his grip on her loosen, she squirmed and slowly snaked her arms towards the back of Levi's neck and somehow had her fingers managed to massaged some parts of his head and hair, loving every bit of it as it helped her focus and keep her sanity. He is making her lose her sanity because of his unknown passionate kissing skills or how to drive a woman totally insane. Feeling her touch and embrace on him, her skin touching his, he tucked a hand under her back when she arched her back and moaned and had his other tug her hair. He deepened his kiss on her, finally pulling his tongue from her mouth and adjusting himself above her but still not inching away. He nimble on her lips, earning a moan in return which made him feel in heaven. He was glad she was enjoying this as much as he do, despite the confusion he is having.

When Levi finally pulls away, he didn't had the balls to look at her as Hanji's eyes opened and looked for an answer from him. All she saw was the man who gave her her _first ever_ real kiss and now that she yearns for a reason why he does such thing to her, all she got was him having his eyes closed, panting and sweating like mad. She could completely see that he is breathing difficult and unstable and could feel his breath on her lips and she traced a finger on his cheeks. She had always admired his soft and pure white skin, making him look younger than usual.

"Levi..." she finally able to gather herself and let out his name again. She needs to know what was happening between them and why did he do such a damn thing tonight so unexpectedly. It is not a casual thing to happen between two long time comrades of the opposite sex after all.

When he heard her say his name, he opened his eyes and nuzzled his nose on her cheek. He didn't broke his stare on her and she felt the sudden gush of shyness towards him.

This can't be happening. She never felt nervous around Levi, always comfortable. But this is something new to them both, how can she not feel nervous to him this way?

She licked her lips and damn, it made Levi want to kiss her again all of a sudden so he leans down unexpectedly to her and closed his eyes, ready to scramble his lips on her again.

But a hand suddenly stopped him, landing on his mouth making his eyes pop open all of a sudden.

"Levi, what the hell are we doing?"

 _Fucking kissing_ , he thought. She sure is blind.

Instead, he gave her a smirk and pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Fucking exploring you, you Shitty Blind Glasses." And he kisses her again.

It was not an enough answer for her so after giving him the time to kiss her, she pulls away stared at him with questioning eyes. "But why?" she panted and asked.

"Because I am the only one who deserves to kiss you" he bit his tongue. He didn't mean to say it that, that was supposed to be his and his inner other self. Where did that came from? It made him nervous when he accidentally confessed his desire to her. Slowly, Hanji's wriggled lips curled into a smile and pulled him lightly to her. She never wanted to have awkwardness between them and she decided to join his intentions on her and remove the awkwardness away from them. Besides, she doesn't mind 'experimenting' with him, even if it's this way.

She gave him a smile so he could feel relaxed and continue with his actions of sweet torture. "I don't mind experimenting tonight" she smiled and captured his lips with her and caressed his hair to his head. She didn't mind having her first ever real experience with Levi, besides, it is to him anyway. She trusted him more than anything else, like she trusted him in preserving humanity under the titan's wrath. Besides, he is one of the very most important man in her life, and doing this with him is definitely something she wouldn't regret, even if she's aware that he might hurt her in the process.

Hanji placed her right leg to Levi's waist and Levi travelled his hand to her leg to him and properly fixes it there as the other hand from her hair started to trace her breasts and abdomen and she moaned like a tortured she wolf. Her words encouraged him to continue what he has started and deepened the kiss as he removed her ponytail. She removed his brown jacket and threw it on the floor and caressed his chest with her hands. Her touch was very delightful and he wanted to feel it directly to his chest's skin so as he got anxious, he breaks the kiss and removed his shirt as Hanji watched him. Seeing him all that anxious made Hanji pull him and exchange places as she lands on top of him.

She watched him with brilliant eyes and stared at him as she removed her own clothing and threw them on the floor too. He watched in delight as he run his hands on her leg and butt and decided to undo her pants, revealing her soaked panties.

She giggled and that made Levi smirk and joined to sit with her and kiss her on the mouth again, had his tongue battle with hers as he removed his own pants and hers finally on his own. He pushed Hanji on the bed and watched him got on top of her again.

He placed his whole weight on her and gave her neck small kisses and bites on her chest as his hands massaged her breasts gently as he can. Hanji moaned with great desire and places her leg on his waist, feeling Levi's penis poke her entrance.

"Oh" she squeaked and instantly looked at it below him.

He stopped massaging her breasts and kissing her everywhere. "The fuck?"

She looked at him with huge amount of shyness with her eyes and then back to his penis again. "I didn't know that it looked that way in person" she said and stood by her elbows and kneeled alongside with him. With all the readings and studies that she had, she knew perfectly how it is supposed to look like but seeing one in person made things way different and clearer to her.

He almost laughed with her statement but only managed to smirk at her. She knew that he's making fun of her, it's all clear in his eyes and pouted at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the corner of her lips and pulled her into a tight hug. "Well now you know, Shitty Glasses" and kissed the top of her head. He felt her hands hug his waist shakily and as they pulled from their embrace, he still found her eyes glued on his manhood.

"You're free to touch it, you idiot" he said. They have already started so why in the world does he need to forbid her to touch him everywhere?

Her eyes grew with more life and delight and answered in a bit higher tone in her voice. "Really?" he asked and looked at Levi with earnest.

"Yes you can, you Idiot glasses" and caressed her face as she started to reach for it and gave it a light squeeze.

She slightly jumped on her place and giggled on how it felt to her hands. It was long, a bit erected and somehow felt and looked great on her hand. She brushed it up and down and suddenly hardened even more and stood up slowly on its own. She traced the head of his penis with her finger, tracing round and round as it roused Levi in a massive level. Levi was astonished as he sees Hanji having playing his length like some kid exploring a new toy. What she doesn't know is that how he wishes that she could get to do that more often to his penis.

"You know, you could fucking do more with just touching it" he said, giving her a hint and hoped she knew what he was saying about.

With wide eyes looking at him and back to his penis that she is holding, she giggled with glee and replied with "Of course I do!" like some wise kid in class. With her enough knowledge on things like this, she only lack with real experience.

She first licked the head then the side then placed it inside her mouth with pure ecstasy as Levi watched with pride. Damn, he sure is happy about sharing his first with her. He placed his hands on her hair, caressing as she made him shiver with excitement.

Her tongue wiggled beneath the flesh inside of her mouth, pulling in and out with tolerable speed and rubbed her hands on his balls, making him feel on the edge. It only took a few matters of minutes when Levi started to pant and sweat harder as he gripped his hand on Hanji's hair even harder. She swallowed it so deep almost through her throat, encouraging herself that she can make Levi satisfied despite the lack of experience that she has and had her tongue aggressively lingered on his penis inside of her mouth. Her touches made it hard for Levi to contain and then, he felt about cumming already and he spilled everything inside Hanji's mouth as she drank and sipped all of it, determined to still keep Levi satisfied of her work, gulping every milk of him. It was too much and had some of it drip from her mouth to her neck.

When she pulled it out of her mouth, she too was panting due to lack of air and was surprised to see Levi looking at her in disbelief. "I didn't know you… are you okay with that?"

She laughed and nodded and pushed him flat on the bed and sit on him from the top, feeling his length still hitting her entrance. She dove into him and embraced him as she giggled. Levi's hand smoothed her hair, trying calm them both down.

"You were great Shitty Glasses. I didn't know you can do that." He said with amazement hidden within him, wondering if she had did that to other man. But he remembered that it was her first time seeing a penis in her real life and was eager enough to play with right immediately after seeing one.

"Was it okay?" she asked.

"More than okay. It was great." And smirked at her. "I wonder if you did that with other man?"

Her smile suddenly turned into a straight line quite fast. "Nope, only you. If you can remember, it's my first time seeing one in person" and she stopped being giddy, feeling that she had failed.

"But you really did great for a first timer." That made her smile a bit and respond with "with all the readings and IQ of mine, maybe I can rely on them to make someone like you somehow satisfied I believe."

She turned to look at the vast chest of Levi and caressed it, feeling him calming down under her touch. She admired the muscularity of his body, muscles everywhere, a proof that he is the world's Strongest Soldier. No doubt he can knock down anyone, even huge tremendous titans. And yet she knew perfectly how to knock out a strong person like him entirely.

When Levi was able to catch his breath, he pulled her into a sweet and grateful kiss, and she returned it with ease and earnest. She hugged him and he rolled them together again on the bed, having him on top of her once again. Her giggles as they rolled over made him feel getting the old comfortable feeling between them and can't help but smiled with that. This time, he wanted to return the excellent feeling that he received from her but he knew it'll be tough.

Before entering her, he kissed her abdomen to the middle of her breasts as he clung on her waist tightly, loving her shape and her waist fitting properly on his hands. He is starting to love her body every inch so he gave her breasts a tease, squeezing her nipples and nibbling them on his lips. She ruffled his hair with bliss as it joined her moans of thrill and satisfaction.

When Levi thinks that what he gave was already enough, he steadied her below him and looked at her seriously. "Hanji," he started, feeling that he needs to ask this out first just to make sure he know what to do. "I am about to enter you. Tell me the truth, how many entered your vagina so far?"

Sensing the seriousness in his voice, she blushed too hard and looked at the other side of the room. "None. You'll be the first in there" and she shut her eyes hard.

Levi was overwhelmed with her answer. "You serious?"

Her face still flashed pink and answered out loud. "I grew up too busy to be functional for the society, to be of help to answer out the questions about the titans and how to remove them in the surface of the world so I studied hard since I was little and did not make efforts to be personally functional to any man."

She was still blushing, shy about her revelations to Levi. He decided to comfort her like he normally does when she feels down or irritated.

"You'll be the first one to take me in too" and his lips turned up slightly as she blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked dumbly.

"So you are doubting me?"

"Not that but I mean, you can get anyone to do this to you an-"

"That's what you thought. When I was still down there, all I did was to train hard and afterwards, I was too eager to raise Isabel and then Farlan joined us, so I doubled my efforts to give us a favorable life. No sex life of some sort to me." Now it was his time to reveal it to her.

Hanji's mouth was still open in surprise but still not convinced. She had always find Levi very attractive, loving how his raven hair blends perfectly well with his purely white skin and young looking face with a cute sharp nose and muscular body that any man would want to have. It's hard to imagine that he can't have the liberty to spend some pleasurable time with any woman anywhere.

"Besides, not every woman is a turn on." He confessed and looked from her abdomen to remove his gaze then going to her face and find her reaction to his statement. He can't believe that he'll be able to do this with her and be this honest with her about his deeper secrets.

"So you call me a turn on?" she raised a brow in question.

"Why?" and finds himself looking at her again. She really is blind, he thought.

"Well, I'm not much of a pretty woman nor have great body and not much attractive" she bit her lip again.

Levi sighed, she had been really blind. "I don't need big breasts to turn me on, I like yours and your body has a great shape, you stupid blind woman." He find her very attractive for a scientist too, though he couldn't tell it to er ye since he still find it too confidential. He traced her waist and side breasts and started to kiss and suck her stomach and below her breasts without breaking his eye contact with her.

It made Hanji smiled as she just heard someone give her a compliment and feeling more relaxed being naked with him and doing more of this. "No one even tried to do this to you?" she felt the urge to ask him about that though. Being a scientist is all about having numerous questions in mind, so he should understand.

He thought hard and rang a bell on his head. "There was one time a woman tried to grab my groin but I didn't like her and it made me feel completely uneasy so I pushed her away."

"Oh" was the only thing she muttered. "Did she got hurt?" sounding worried.

"No, but she did slammed on the wall and cursed me hard. Some whore wondering around. I'd rather spend my remaining money on food for Isabel than to any of my pleasure."

Hanji was captivated of his revelations to her as she thought he would see her dysfunctional for sex but turned out they were just the same. She stood up by her elbows and Levi instantly scooped her back with his hand to assist her and support her weight as she clung on his arm to his neck and nuzzle on his face. "I'm all yours to claim Levi" she silently whispers to his ear, telling him that he could now enter her anytime and kiss him by the neck.

He looked at her first deep in the eyes, expression still stoic as ever and her calm kissed him on the lips with stronger desire. He opened his mouth and welcomed her sweet torture as they sipped each other's reality away.

He pulled away and planted his forehead to hers, opening his eyes as hers is closed, wanting to see her full confirmation. "It'll be painful"

"I know" she whispered.

"There might be blood" and he didn't like it if that happened. He might panic since hurting Hanji has never been a thought of his.

She opened her eyes and breathed along his neck when she placed her head there, nose and mouth by his ears. "I trust you" she reminds him, like she had always trusted him.

He nodded in response and steadily descended her on his bed. He can feel his excitement and panic at the same time within him which he hid properly well behind his expressionless face. He wanted to be inside her but he also didn't want to hurt her. What a shitty situation that is, very tormenting choices to choose from indeed.

"Just tell me to stop or when it is already hurting. I will, no questions asked." She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. She remembered how long and hard his penis was and gulped hard, she knew what pain was to come to her any minutes now.

He held his penis on her entrance and she felt it and readied herself. She closed her eyes once it made entrance to her as the head enters and could feel the pain arise. Levi pushed a bit more and there Hanji felt something inside of her being ripped, like how titans rip a human flesh. It was a bit painful and she holds on to Levi's arms for strength and support and he entered her very slowly, pushing a bit more though having her lying flat on the bed made her grippings on him a bit harder. She hoped that she wouldn't wince in pain so she wouldn't worry Levi.

But she couldn't do it. She didn't moan in ecstasy but rather in pain. When Levi pushed very bit more inside, feeling her vagina adjusting on his penis, a tear rolled down her cheek and Levi immediately stopped.

"That's it." His voice was strong and flat, though concern and worry was can be felt . He tries to pull out but her vagina is like sucking onto his penis and is having a hard time to let go its grip to his as Hanji too, panicked.

"No don't! I want us to do this right and be satisfied." She brushed her tear away so Levi won't be alarmed and continue his pulling out from her. "I don't want our first together to be such a failure" she said as she remember how she fails in her experiments and it made her feel horrible.

"I'm hurting you already Shitty Glasses" and he take note that she still wears hers glasses so he can figure he can still call her that.

"It's part of that, right?" she tried to persuade him. "please?"

He sighed.

"Besides, we've already started, can we just finish what we've done at least?" she asked desperately.

After giving her a hard long look, he nodded and continued slowly to enter her. She gasped in every push that Levi did and almost had the sheets torn with her grip of pain. She did her best to adjust but she could swear that the ripping inside of her was too much to handle but she didn't want to be such a failure to Levi, most especially it's their first together to do such a thing and it should be memorable.

He kissed the tears away and it encouraged Hanji to fight the pain she is feeling. After dealing with so much pain, it had finally submerged. When his whole penis was already inside of her and a few tears made its way towards her cheek, despising himself of feeling pure bliss despite her hurting, she started to calm down. She feels full of him inside of her, as though the final missing piece of her body was finally attached to her. She felt amazing of her capability of enduring so much pain and that she was able to endure Levi inside of her. Even if it's that big and long, she was just glad she managed to have him inside of her.

When he pulled out a bit, she giggled and said "do that again" and knew what she meant. They tried to adjust until Hanji felt a sudden pleasing feeling and urged him to do more pumping inside of her.

He thrusts on her slowly at first then she started to get a bit anxious and pushed herself tighter to him even if there were still tiny bit of pain she felt, their body bumping on each other being heard as well as their moans. It was still a bit of a pain and still a little challenging to have him work and move inside of her so they started slowly and adjusted bit by bit. After focusing to felt the glory that they both wanted to attain, they both then started to sweat a lot and Levi was wondering when in the world could they get to cum on each other with was already taking a bit long. So, he kissed her passionately as he is still inside of her settled comfortable and her legs wrapped around his waist, taking a bit of rest before thrusting her again, and they loved it both. A new way to kiss and it made them felt really crazy as her moans added another feeling pure bliss to Levi.

When Hanji closed her eyes and arched her back, he knew what was going to happen and catch all of her, seeing her release into him.

She laughed and yelled "that was fun!" and he can't help but give her a smile. She can be childishly funny at times and he liked that about her. "I want some more of that Levi!" and embraced him warmly, Levi closing his eyes in contentment. He may not cum yet with her but seeing her contentment and happy because of him despite the tremendous pain he gave her made him feel rewarded and already settled. He figured that timing might be a bit of a problem at first.

"You sure?" he whispered into her ear in their embrace.

"Yeah" and kissed him on the lips to encourage him. "Please?" her eyes twinkled with delight. How can he ever say no to that.

But still, he was concerned about her forcing herself and might overwork herself, most especially that she might have more blood on his bed since there were a few already that came out of her. It alarmed him but he still didn't stop pumping on her.

"Don't you want to rest first? I bet you're fucking tired already." He won't deny that he too is already tired as well even if he hasn't climaxed totally on her yet.

"Nope, not yet. Sorry." She giggled as she looked at him and he hit her with a pillow on the face.

"I seriously am Levi!" To prove him that she isn't really tired yet, she gripped on his hair and pulled him into a massive kiss, sipping him everywhere, tongue rigorously moving and sucking every inch inside of his mouth making his lip nimble. When they pulled away, he looked at her deeply straight in the eye making sure she is ready for another different round and she looked back with pure intense but her smile was lost. He felt her longing more of him, so he nodded and kissed her in the corner of her lips.

"Sure?" he asked her.

"Yes. More." She smiled and panted. She then copied his previous surprise kiss and planted a quick surprised kiss on his lips, making her blush instead of him. "Besides, I bet you've haven't reached yours right?" he smirked, he doesn't even know how she was able to find out.

He kissed her again fully on the mouth and whispered to her ear. "Turn around when you're ready." His voice sounded sexy and she smiled eagerly and obeyed his request.

When she lay back down, he told her to turn around so she faces the pillows. "I'll enter you from behind, you okay with that?"

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up, gripping on the pillow when he said that "it might be more painful from here". She didn't care, she like how deep he could get inside of her.

He started slowly as he could and did the same basically like before. His hands made its way to her breasts and played with it as he enters her so the feeling of another pain hopefully lessens. When she giggled, he knew he can go a bit faster and even managed to give her kisses from her back to her nape then to her cheeks as he massaged her breasts from the back. Now that was enough to pull her to edge.

He felt her hand slowly crept to touch his ass and squeeze it. He adjusted carefully on top of her and felt that it was his time to cum now with a few more push. "Hanji," he whispered to her ear. She watched his hand gripped hard on the same pillow she is gripping with and decided to take his hand and intertwine it with hers.

"Hmm?" she asked, wanting to face him.

He placed some kisses and bites along her back to her neck so before he could whisper to give her ear an answer. "What if the sperm of the World's Strongest Soldier unites with the egg of the Brainiest Woman on Earth, what kind of child would be brought to this world?" He gave her a pleasant kiss on her cheek, knowing he makes sense. He is serious and didn't want to go fuck and joke around. He knew she's not dumb to not know the answer.

He didn't want to but he's being selfish, he wanted to share this kind of pleasure with Hanji alone and he needs to find a way to have her do this only with him.

She stopped gripping on his pillows with her other hand as the other is still clutched with his hand by the other pillow. Levi then held on tightly to her waist and made more faster thrusts into her and came in her after finishing a few push on her, seeing his white seeds going inside her as he double checks it, seeing the others dripping from her making sure that some of it did made its way towards her and entered her.

With no amount of energy left, he crawled beside her and she placed her head on his chest and caresses his abs. He run a hand on her hair and the other went for her cheek. After a few minutes, Hanji collected her energy and spoke courageously. "You know, I just had my period yesterday that's why I knew that the stain on my pants was not blood."

"So?"

"I won't get pregnant with that case, if that was your plan." She was sure that was what he wanted to tell her but confused of why doing such a thing. It is not the best time to have kids unexpectedly; most especially that she is already making her breakthrough towards her studies about titans. She was the only person who was able to give and discover a lot of information about them and Erwin most especially was very proud of her and her achievements. She can't screw up now. Not that she didn't want to carry Levi's child but the timing is not yet right.

Levi didn't moved and realized his failed plan and didn't answer back. He felt awkward and realized how stupid he was. "I'm disappointed."

Hanji looked up to him unexpectedly when he said that. So it's true that was his intentions, but why?

He turned around when she was about to ask him again and had her head removed from his chest. She hugged him by his waist from the back and placed her chin by his shoulder. She didn't want to know why, fearing he might refused to do it again with her if she did asked him why so she thought of a way to remove his sudden disappointment instead.

"We can practice more Levi. Now is not the proper time to have kids though too" and planted a kiss on his shoulder. "We need to know how we can cum together Levi" and her hand reached for his penis below and stroke it, making it hard again. He smiled but felt the urge to ask her again.

"Don't you want to carry my kid, Hanji?" she chuckled so he won't notice her nervousness and replied. He does sound serious and hurt and she finds it very cute and touching. "I would be very happy and just ecstatic if I were to carry a baby coming from you Levi. I never really knew anyone who wanted to have a kid with me" it was the sweetest thing that she heard but he needs to be reminded. "Though I think this is not yet the good time, don't you think?" hoping she sounds convincing.

He thought about it and with all their crazy job and titans roaming around he agreed and shattered the thought of being selfish away from his mind. "Maybe you're right" was his only answer and gave her hand on his penis a squeeze.

He turned around and faced her, pulling her closer to him and sealing her with a kiss and an embrace. "But we need to practice more" and kissed her nose.

"We will Levi, we will. Just no babies yet." He nodded and gave her one last kiss goodnight as they tangled themselves towards each other's embrace.

**-x-**

Levi was first to wake up and carefully pushed Hanji away from his embrace and kissed her cheek, whispering to her not to wake up but "I'm really serious with you last night" and slipped on his underwear.

Hanji moved a bit but the soreness made her stop and instead tucked herself under the sheets. She smiled underneath and thought how her simple prank lead her into something more with Levi last night, and hoped more of it with him.

"I know you're awake Hanji" Levi called out and she was surprised to hear him saying her name instead of using her shitty nickname. Looks like someone will get a reward by getting busy tonight in bed, she thought. Once she felt the soreness, she just figured a kiss on the lips will do well first early in the morning as a reward for him. It made them realized that it was the best sleep ever of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hurray. Another lemon fic. Somehow I felt satisfied about this since it just came out of nowhere and decided to have a sequel to this that will be the prologue of the 'Because Proposing is fucking hard and complicated' fic so please watch out. It might be done by next month. So like, this is the prologue of the prologue of the 'Because Proposing is fucking hard and complicated' fic. : )
> 
> Hope you had fun reading and see you in the sequel!
> 
> ladyinblack


End file.
